Dont Lie (Team Crafted FanFic)
by RedFlash1027
Summary: "I see Adam was correct in describing your skill. I want you to be on the front lines during the next battle. Your Skill is impressive, but were going to have to work on your temper a bit." "Why my temper!" I said. "Well for one thing, you got mad at Adam and shot a chick..." "I didn't kill her..." -Chapter 3- STILL ACCEPTING OC'S
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Long time no see! Kinda... well I am not done with Our Fight, but I have a bit of writers block with that story so I took the opportunity to write a new story.. hopefully this will help me get back to my writing of that story...DONT WORRY I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT! Hehe. Okay well this is like a Team Crafted one in game against the squids cause WHY NOT! hehe I've been wanting to write on like this FOREVER. But there are so many like this out there I just never had the guts to post it but NOW I DO HEHEHEHE. Your Welcome. Kinda... Okay well onto the story!**

* * *

**Mitch's POV **

Just three more steps! I continued telling myself. It was late at night and I had just been attacked by the squids. I was almost to Budder Metropolis. My legs were weak from running, and my shirt had been torn by the squids swords. I also had a rather large wound on my shoulder that had soaked my shirt in blood. I had just been able to make out the shiny walls of the metropolis when I blacked out.

**Andy's POV**

I was just walking around when I heard footsteps. I was not used to this because I had been on my own for years. Sadly, my house was overtaken by squids so I was on the move again. I peaked out from behind the tree I was crouched behind and saw a guy struggling to walk. He soon passed out looking towards a shiny wall of gold.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, knowing he wouldn't respond. I started freaking out, and that was when I realized he was headed to the large city. I tried to pick him up, but the lack of nutrition I had from running around constantly had weakened me. I ended up just dragging him to the gates of the city.

"HALT." I heard a voice from above say when I approached the gate.

"What the poop.." I muttered under my breath.

"Who are you and what are you doing at Budder Metropolis." The voice inquired.

"Um.. Im Andy, or coralninja995, and I was walking around when this dude passed out infront of me... It looked like he was headed to here so I brought him here."

"ENTER." The voice responded as the gates opened. Cautiously, I entered dragging the guy behind me. Soon, guards surrounded me and led me to what seemed the 'mayor's house, or in my opinion, a castle. I was admiring the walls made of gold when I was stopped. The guards left me in a room by myself, well not really the unconscious guy was still here...

"What did you do to Mitch!" another voice asked.

"Whats with the anonymous voices?" I retorted.

"Fine, you wanna see what I look like? Here." said the voice which I traced to a corner of the room from which a very fluffy creature appeared.

"Better. Now I have a face to a voice."

"Well, What DID you do to Mitch!" he asked, snarling a bit.

"You want my story?"

"Um Duh."

"Whats the magic word?"

"Tell me now or be sentenced to death."

"Okay then your harsh.. well.." and with that I explained what happened.

"I see... so your name is Andy? Your not exactly a dude..."

"No, I am not. My username is coralninja995 but that's boring so I go by Andy...My real name is Andrea but I hate it so I go by Andy."

"I see..." said the Bacca as I learned he was called. "You will be staying in the suspect cabins."

"Oh joy.." With that the bacca called the guards back in and I was escorted to the suspect cabins. It wasn't the best cabin I've stayed in, but it wasn't terrible. It had a small bed in the corner, a sink, toilet, shower, and oven. I quickly took advantage of the clean running water and showered. It had been weeks since I had been able to properly clean myself...if that doesn't sound to weird. After I finished, I went to sleep on a bed for the first time in weeks as well.

**The Bacca's POV**

After I had finished questioning Andy about Mitch, I had him transported to the hospital and I went to report the information I learned to Adam. I made my way through the corridors lined with budder and knocked on large wooden doors in the shape of an archway.

"Come in." I heard Adam say. "Oh hey, what did you learn about the suspect?"

"Well, her name is Andy, and she found Mitch struggling to walk in the woods just outside the city's walls. She thought that he was headed here and drug him to the gate, where this all began."

"Interesting... I must meet this girl. Send for her in the morning. 8 o'clock sharp. Alright Jerome?"

"Yes sir." I said as I exited quietly. I made my way to the hospital to see how Mitch was doing.

"Hello Sergeant Jerome!" the girl at the front desk of the hospital greeted me. "How can I help you?"

"Which room is Mitch in?" I questioned.

"Room 104 Sergeant."

"Thank you!" I said as I strode over to the correct room. I opened it to find Mitch lying in a hospital bed, but very much awake.

"Hey Biggums! How ya feeling?" I asked as I sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Good, but my shoulder is killing me."

"I see...what happened exactly?"

"Well...I was out scouting when I was ambushed by squids. Because I was scouting, I didn't bring a weapon with me. The squids, however, have learned to use swords...I turned to run but I got stabbed or something in my shoulder...I got close to the city running but then I blacked out."

"Interesting. Well no more fighting for you for at least a week."

"Jerome. Don't do this to me. You know fighting is everything to me."

"I know but you cant get injured again. You are one of our best fighters. We cant risk losing you."

"Fine.." With that I left the hospital and went to my own quarters. I fell asleep quickly, having today been a long one.

**_ ~Time skip till morning~ _**

**Adam's POV**

I was waiting for the suspect to enter. It was already 8:00 and she had not appeared yet. With these thoughts the double doors swung open. A girl, who looked around 19 or 20 entered. She had straight brown hair that hung down to her hips. Her eyes were a vibrant green, and looked as if they could see into my soul. Her skin was tanned, her arms, shockingly showed signs of muscle. She was slender, and looked athletic. Her clothes were faded, showing constant wearing. She wore a red shirt with two black stripes at the bottom of the sleeves. Her black jeans were torn at the knees and her white converse were considerably dirty. Overall, she showed all the signs of living in the wild.

"I see you have lived in the wild for quite some time." I stated.

"Um yea...and who might you be? And why did you send for me?"

"Well, I am Adam, or Sky, but I prefer Adam. I am the owner/founder of this metropolis your standing in."

"Oh joy, a rich boy." She somewhat muttered under her breath.

"Well Andy, around here, if you save one of us, were curious about you. Tell me. Where did you come from?"

**Girl that was intense. Welp that was the first chapter...sorry if its sucky :P I just got back from the beach and was sunburnt so I wasn't wanting to do anything outside so why not be lazy and sit inside all day! Well that's when this happened... okay well I hope you like and I will be looking for OC's to add in the story! Guys and girls! Heres the form :)**

**Username:**

**Nickname:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Strength(Like hunting, potions, fighting):**

**Gender(dunno if this is necessary or not...):**

**Welp hope you guys send them in! I WILL BE TAKING A BOATLOAD OF EM SO SEND EM IN! PM me or put it in the chat section I really could care less..**

**Well that's all for today guys! SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey guys...guess what...IM ON FREAKIN SPRING BREAK BABY! SB2K14! Yup so Im just gonna keep on writing constantly till I get tired of it...but first I wanna make my minecraft skin like my persons...hewhewhew :) okay well heres the chapter! I GOT 2 OC'S IN HERE SO YOU SHOULD BE EXCITED AND TINGLY AND STUFF! Okay on with da good stuff :P**

* * *

**Andy's POV**

Oh God. He did not just ask where I came from. Why am I freaking about this? Why cant I just tell him? Uhg.

"Well...its kind of a long story.." I said as I shifted in the chair her had me sit in.

"I got time." He said calmly. Great..

"Well, I grew up in a small village with two older brothers, I never knew my mom, and my dad favored my brothers. It was a harsh life. Soon the village had a crime problem, and come to find out, it was my dad and brothers. They were imprisoned, and the village thought that I was in on it as well. The night before I was to be on trial, I booked it. I have been living on my own since I was 11 and now Im 19 so around 8 years. I had a nice house but then the squids took it over. I managed to snipe a few with my bow but then I had to run again. Then I found the guy that passed out and now im here." I explained. I left out a crucial part because I knew I would be in trouble.

"That sounds terrible. So you like to use the bow?"

"Yea...its the only weapon I am absolutely comfortable with." I said excitedly because this was a topic I was comfortable with. (haha like the bow?! see what I did there? No? k...)

"I would like to see your skill with the bow if you don't mind."

"Now why would I mind?! ITS FREAKIN ARCHERY!"

"Okay okay well lets go!" he said as he grabbed me by my arm and took me to what I assumed was the archery range. Man was I ecstatic!

"Normally, I would have Mitch here, but he injured his shoulder pretty badly."

"Yea..."

"Well here's a bow, and a stack of arrows. Try to shoot a few targets. We have them from 10m away to 100m away. Your choice on which one you start with." That's all I needed to start. I pulled back the bow string with ease and aimed for the target farthest away. I released my fingers and the arrow found its way to the center of the target.

"Holy crap... Mitch hasn't been able to do that on his first time... I see I'm dealing with a master archer." This made me blush a bit. "If you don't mind, I would like you to start training immediately under Mitch. Maybe you could even show him a few things with the bow!" I couldn't believe it. I was going to be accepted into this humongous city just because my archery skills.

"Thanks..this means a lot."

"Well if your going to be apart of Sky Army, your going to need new clothes."

"Whats wrong with my clothes?" I was kinda mad at this and I was still practicing shooting. Without realizing it I had shot an additional arrow.

"Eeep!" I heared semi-in the distance.

"Oh god..." I said as I ran towards the sound. I found a girl pinned to a tree by an arrow through her brown jacket. She had long dirty blonde hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were bright blue mixed with grey. What shocked me most was the long scar over her right eye. Under her brown jacket she wore a black tanktop. She had dark blue jeans that were tucked into her brown combat boots. "Im so sorry! I was practicing my archery and got a little mad and kinda shot randomly..."

"Hey its fine..." I saw her eyes shift to Adam who ran up beside me.

"And who might you be." He asked the girl. "I am not fond of trespassers in my city."

"Im sorry...I was looking for some wood for shelter and I found what I thought was the forest..Im sorry if this was yours.."

"Its fine, but now that your here, your going to be questioned. First of all tell me your name before the official questioning begins."

"Im SweetInvictus or Saige." She said as I attempted to pull the arrow out of the tree.

"Good. Now come with me Saige. Andy, I want you to go to the tailor's cabin and tell her Adam sent you for new clothes since you will be an Archer in the Army."

"Fine.." I said as I trudged in the direction he pointed. How the poop am I supposed to find the freakin tailors cabin if I don't even know where anything is in this city! I felt kind of stupid though because as soon as I left the Archery Range, the tailors hut was right infront of it. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in!" A familiar voice hollered. I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

"Spark?!"

"Andy?!" she said as she dropped the fabric in her hands. She ran up and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh its been so long!" I responded

"I know! Where did you ever go to?"

"I have been living on my own for 8 years up until yesterday. Why aren't you still in the village?"

"Squids...they caught my family and tortured us...I escaped but nobody else did."

"Im so sorry Spark..." she hadn't changed much. She wore her favorite blue cookie monster hoodie, the hood up as always, her jean shorts that had frayed considerably at the bottom, and new purple running shoes. Her fiery red-blonde hair was curled and shining.

"You have your mom's necklace?" I asked motioning to the long chain around her neck with a conch shell.

"Yea, she gave it to me before I escaped."

"Well Adam sent me to get new clothes because im joining the archers."

"Oh Andy! That's awesome! And I get to design you a new outfit suitable for it! Could this day get any better?!" With that she whipped out her tape measure and began designing.

_**~Time skip till she's done with the outfit~**_

I grabbed the bundle of clothes that Spark had handed me and went to change into them. I looked in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. She had made me a white tank top that fit perfectly, a red, white, and black checkered type pattern short-sleeved jacket, black jeans just like my old ones, but a little more skinny if that makes sense. The shoes were my absolute favorite. They were the same pattern as my new jacket, but combat boots.

"Spark..."

"Yea Andy?"

"You've out done yourself...THIS IS AMAZING!" I said as I spun around in circles randomly.

"I see you haven't lost that ability to be insanely hyper whenever you want." She said smiling.

"Ha yea... Thanks so much Spark! Do I need to pay you or something?"

"Naw girl its on the house for my old biffle!"

"Thanks so much!" I said as I left her to her sewing and stuff. I was soon notified by a guard that Adam had sent for me. Great... With that I was lead by the same guards from last night to Adam's living room thing.

"This is as far as we go." one of the guards said. I walked ahead of them into the same room from the morning. I was surprised to see two people there instead of just Adam.

"Ah I see you made your way to the tailor!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yea, turns out the tailor is one of my old friends from my old village..." I said.

"Really? Spark is one of the best seamstresses we have ever had." the second person said.

"Yea I know...I grew up with her." I responded.

"Well Andy, this is Mitch. He is going to be in charge of you in the Sky Army. I have made it his personal job to train you. You will be somewhat of his apprentice."

"In the movies...apprentice's tend to kill the teacher in the end..can we use a different term?" I asked.

**Mitch's POV**

"So the chicks good with archery?" I asked Adam.

"Yea...one of the best archers I've seen! She hit the 100m target on her first try out of everything!"

"Really?" I asked. I was kinda disappointed because even I couldn't do that. With that the girl who had apparently saved me came through the doors. She had her long brown hair in a ponytail, showing a few blonde streaks towards the back of her head. She wore a white tanktop with a black, red, and white diamondish pattern on a jacket above it, black skinny jeans, and combat boots with the same pattern as the jacket.

"Ah I see you made your way to the tailor!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yea, turns out the tailor is one of my old friends from my old village..." she said.

"Really? Spark is one of the best seamstresses we have ever had." I said.

"Yea I know...I grew up with her." she responded.

"Well Andy, this is Mitch. He is going to be in charge of you in the Sky Army. I have made it his personal job to train you. You will be somewhat of his apprentice." Adam informed.

"In the movies...apprentice's tend to kill the teacher in the end..can we use a different term?" she asked.

"Well, yea because I kinda don't want to die.." I responded.

**BOOM. That was a good chapter... HOPE THE OC'S LIKE WHAT I DID WITH EM! And for Saige's owner, she will be focused on more in the next chapter. JUST IN CASE YOUR WONDERING WHAT TO ENTER FOR THE OC'S HERE IS THE FORM AGAIN!**

**Username:**

**Nickname:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Strength(Like hunting, potions, fighting):**

**Gender(dunno if this is necessary or not...):**

**YOUR WELCOME. I just noticed a lot of the authors notes are in caps...oh well :) see ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Herrow Der! Third Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"Well you wont be his apprentice just think of yourself as his assistant." I responded.

"Alright im down with that!" Mitch said.

"Great well your first assignment is to question the trespasser, Saige."

"You mean both of us?" Andy inquired.

"Yes. Now off you go." I said as I had guards take them to the questioning room.

**Saige's POV**

My back was still hurting from being stuck to that tree. Little did they know the arrow had actually punctured my back slightly. Now I was stuck in this weird room of mirrors. Interrupting my thoughts, a guy and the girl who shot me walked in.

"Um.. hi.." I said.

"Hello Saige, were here to question you today. I ask that you answer truthfully to all the questions or face punishment." the guy said.

"Do we gotta be that harsh?" the girl whispered to the guy, just loud enough for me to hear. He simply nodded his head.

"Now Saige, where did you come from?" he questioned.

"I came from my old village which was taken over by squids. My friends and I have been travelling for quite some time and I was the first to find trees to build shelter when I got shot in the back..."

"Wait. You have friends?" the girl questioned. Her green eyes seemed to brighten and it frightened me slightly. "She's not lying and I know where they are." she said after her eyes went back to normal.

"How do you know that?" the guy asked her.

"Don't ask.. its just a gut feeling." she said shakily.

"Well am I done being questioned or what?"

"Yea yea just take me to where your friends are." the guy said as he stood.

"Fine..." I said as I was lead out of the room by guards. I felt bad that I was somewhat betraying my friends by telling these guys their location, but I mean if I didn't who knows what they would do to me...

"Right over here." I said as we took a sharp turn.

"I knew it..." the girl muttered. "Wait.. we never told you our names. I hated when I was questioned and no one told me there names. Well I'm Andy..." then she motioned to the guy.

"Well um... im Mitch.." he said as he scratched his head.

"Cool well um... here's our base..." I said as I walked in.

**Andy's POV**

Saige had led us into this hut thing, which was her base apparently.

"Saige! Where have you been! Dude you gave us a panic attack! Wait...who are these guys..." a guy with dark brown hair that slightly covered his eyebrows, light green eyes, similar to mine, and a beard that wrapped around his face and up to his high cheek bones. He looked fit, but he was shorter then I was. He wore a black V-neck shirt, greyish white jeans, and bright blue air Jordan's.

"Im Andy..." I said nervously. Something about this guy put me on edge.

"Cool, Im The_Oracle or Orion for short." apparently Orion said.

"He does the enchanting in our group..." Saige said shyly. "By the way, where's Nathan and Angie?"

"They went hunting...they actually should be back right about now." Orion said. Almost as if to confirm his saying, a girl and guy walked up beside us.

"Saige...where were you and who are these dudes..." the guy said cautiously. He had long, light brown hair that was pulled back into a small pony-tail. His bright blue eyes were complimented by his tan skin. He wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt, dark grey, almost black, jeans, and red sneakers.

"Ask the dudes." Saige said.

"Well?" the girl said. She had short, spiky black hair with bright indigo streaks that made her indigo eyes stand out. She was semi-short, but was lean. She wore a white t-shirt with the saying, "Keep calm and Fight on" on it under a leather jacket. Her black skinny jeans were slightly tucked into her blue sneakers. She wore a studded belt with an iron sword attached to it.

"She was trespassing in Budder Metropolis. We had her show us were you guys were or she would have faced death." Mitch said calmly. What is it with these guys and being so calm when it comes to putting someone to death? What if it was them in that place?! "Now, Im going to have to ask all of you to come with us unless you would like to face death."

"Fine.." the girl said.

With that we were back to the city. Luckily, I didn't have to question them this time. Adam had made the executive decision to make me and Mitch go practice with the bows.

"Well, show me what you got." Mitch said as he stood leaning against a tree.

"Okay then..." I said as I aimed at the target I had hit previously. With ease, I hit the center on my first try.

"I see Adam was correct in describing your skill. I want you to be on the front lines during the next battle. Your skill is impressive, but were going to have to work on your temper a bit."

"Why my temper?!" I said.

"Well for one thing, you got mad at Adam and shot a chick..."

"I didn't kill her..."

* * *

**There we go! Okay im sorry the A/N aren't exciting but I just woke up so im not hyper yet :P See ya in the next chapter! Also if you didn't submit an outfit or facial appearance with your OC, I made one up for the character. That's all!**


End file.
